Symbols of the Barbergen Community
'''Official symbols of the Barbergen Community '''are provided for in Article 15 of the Treaty of Barbergen, the founding document of the Barbergen Community, which is a supranational union of 6 states within the Toy Islands. They aim to "promote a common identity and sense of belonging among their peoples" in order to facilitate the work of the Community in creating solidarity in their members' aims and work. The symbols are detailed in the Protocol Concerning Symbols of the Community, which was one of the original five protocols annexed to the Treaty when it was signed in 1996. Regulations governing their use and protection were passed by the first Parliament of the Community and approved by the first Intergovernmental Council. Motto and Day In the Protocol, the motto of the Community was defined to be “Through Waves High And Low”, a reflection of the Toy Islands' ocean nature and the Community's desire to protect each other through both successful and difficult times. It is written above the main entrance to the headquarters of the Community in Scanden, Svaltestein. Community Day is honored by members of the Barbergen Community on 2nd May, the day when the Treaty of Barbergen was signed. On this day, reports from the Secretariat are usually issued, and educational programs are held to inform the populace about the work and progress of the Community. Anthem The final movement of Poldovian composor Feodosiy Orlovsyn Krovskii’s Symphony No. 5 was ordained to be the anthem of the Community. A separate lyrical accompaniment was commissioned by the Intergovernmental Council, and translated into all the official, national and recognised regional languages of the Community. The first part of the movement is used as a salute for Barbergen officials and at official events of the Barbergen Community. Nevertheless, member states still use their own respective national anthems at most major international events. Emblem An emblem for the Community were also laid out. The white in the emblem was ordained to represent goodness, purity, honesty, and a new beginning, while the light and dark blue in the emblem reflected the peaceful desire of the Community, respect and reverence for the environment, freedom, optimism, loyalty and protection. The RGB triplets adopted for the colours of the Community emblem were: Dark Blue: R: 0 G: 80 B: 140 Light Blue: R: 0 G: 150 B: 255 White: R: 255 G: 255 B: 255 Within the emblem, the circle represents equality. The flame symbolizes enlightenment and progress while the torch represents strength through unity. The six stripes on the torch represent the six original members of the Community. The rays radiating out from the center represents the fundamental rights of the sapient being, the positive effects as a result of Community membership, and hope for the future. The eight rays also represent the six original Community members, the Community itself, and the world. The laurels represent the peace and friendship among the members of the Community. The year between the lower laurel stalks commemorate the signing of the Treaty of Barbergen. Flag The Protocol also created a flag for the Community that incorporated the emblem of the Community in its center with horizontal stripes on opposing vertical sides. The central nature of the emblem in the flag reflects the agreement of the High Contracting Parties towards the centrality and importance of the Community and its values. The six white stripes on the left of the flag represent the six original Community members and the seven white stripes on the right of the flag represent the future expansion of the Community in terms of its membership or the adoption of its principles. The ratio of the width to the length of the flag is three to five. Acceptable dimensions for the flag, to be used on vehicles and on buildings, were set by the Parliament of the Community consulting the Intergovernmental Council. The flag is commonly flown at all Barbergen Community offices, as well as at all diplomatic missions of the Community and its member states. It is also frequently flown alongside national flags during media events. Category:Barbergen Community